


Request

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: "Write The Story" prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Atlantis, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, John is a regular air force pilot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rodney is a pianist, Vague references to dadt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: For the prompt "a strange request at a piano bar."





	Request

Three days leave in a Canadian city. Slick hair gel and borrowed glasses hiding his identity. A dangerous game of chance and opportunity in a bar where no one knew his name.

A smoky haze filled the air, partially obscuring the bar’s pianist from John’s view as the coloured lights glinted through it. A haunting melody whispered in his ears, drawing him closer to the roped-off stage.

A smile on the pianist’s face as he leaned against his instrument, a smirk in his voice as he asked John’s request.

The intense _want_ matched in his gaze as John said,

“You.”


End file.
